


Brendon Urie, Be My Partner

by ObviouslyIronman (themvampwrites)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age differences??, Bad coming out experience, M/M, Not today, Violence, alcohol mention, but only a small bit, but the action of sex???, gay band boys, homophobia mention, i cant do it, i dont write about sex, i dunno, i guess?, i think, i will mention sex, in texas at least, ive been writing this in my free time for an entire year, no sir, no way jose - Freeform, not me, pls enjoy, read it and complain to me later, theyre all in high school and legal, things will be after sex, things will lead up to sex, this is really long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themvampwrites/pseuds/ObviouslyIronman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way fell in love with him the moment he saw him. His dark hair, his big smile, his brown eyes. He wasn’t creepy watching him from his corner of the art room. He was simply admiring art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brendon Urie, Be My Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I've been writing this since I was in the middle of my senior year of high school. I'm freshly graduated now and school is about to start so I have had loads of free time. Please enjoy this HELLA long fic (for what I usually write) that started out as something I dabbled with when I had nothing better to do.

Gerard Way fell in love with him the moment he saw him. His dark hair, his big smile, his brown eyes. He wasn’t creepy watching him from his corner of the art room. He was simply admiring art. Gerard was a senior and he was a junior. He didn't find out the guy's name until the art teacher assigned the class to pick partners, and Gerard, as usual, was the only one without a partner. He had gotten up to tell the teacher that he was going to work alone, when he heard a nervous ahem. He looked over his shoulder to see him. The guy. The-- "Brendon Urie. Be my partner?" He held out a hand. Gerard grabbed the Brendon Urie Be My Partner's hand and shook, "Gerard Way. Absolutely."

***  
Pete Wentz is in love with Mikey Way. And when the brother of the love of your life has a crush, you tell him! Pete Wentz also chugged three Gatorades before going to English, so he passes the art class on the way to the bathroom. He remembers that, on a whim, his close, dorky friend Brendon decided he's an artist and chose art for a class this year.

When he gets to the door, he peeks through the window to catch a glimpse of the artist in action. All he sees, though, is Mikey's older brother giving Brendon mushy eyes next to him. "Gerard Way likes Brendon Urie!" He yells, startling a janitor passing by.

"Your brother likes Brendon Urie!" He shout-whispers at Mikey when he gets back to class. "Excuse me?" "You heard me," Pete replies, "Walked past their class and he's totally all over Brendon with those huge cartoony heart eyes you see in--" "Cartoons?" Mikey finishes, giving Pete an amused smirk. Pete laughs, "Shut up, I'm excited.Your brother might have a happy night of sex before his high school days come to a close." Mikey looks up from his paper raises an eyebrow at Pete, "And since when did you become so concerned with my brother's sex life?" "I'm not, I'm just concerned with your brother's happiness. Sex makes people happy. We learned this personally when I made my business your sex life," Pete says and then winks. Mikey rolls his eyes and smiles before going back to his paper.

 

***

Mikey Way knows everybody. Gerard doesn't understand how, because he's generally a quiet person. When he asks, Mikey just answers, "Pete." Gerard accepts this, even though that raises the question, "Who?"

Along with knowing everybody, Mikey knows basically everything. Pete is apparently up in everyone's business and likes to ramble on to Mikey. As soon as they make it home, Mikey has Gerard pinned. "You like Brendon Urie?" Gerard blinks, "Excuse me?" Mikey laughs and shakes his head, "Oh, sorry, I was speaking Russian again. My bad. Here, let me try again, you like Brendon Urie?" Gerard scoffs, "No. Come on, where'd you hear that bullshit?" "Pete," Mikey answers. "I need to meet this Pete sometime," is all Gerard says as he kicks his shoes off by the door and shuffles away to his basement.

 

***

Frank Iero is Gerard Way's best friend. They’ve been through thick and thin. They dated quite briefly before deciding that friends-with-benefits was the way to go. Even so, they never lost their closeness. It’s a friendship to be envied. So he notices when Gerard starts acting weird. They hang out after school quite a lot, whether it be the comic book store, the record store, or one of their houses. And anywhere they go, Gerard seems distracted and far off. On more than one occasion Frank has to shake Gerard back to the real world.

"All right dude, spill. Why are you acting so spacey?" Frank asks one day when him, Gerard, and Ray go to Gerard’s house. By this time, autumn is officially upon them and they tracked mud and dead leaves into his room. His mom won't be happy. "I'm not spacey," Gerard answers after a bit. Ray laughs, accompanied by Frank’s. Ray nudges Gerard, "Ha! Whatever. Lately you look like you're sending endless brain transmissions to the mothership." Gerard purses his lips, defeated. Frank nods, "Yep. So, cough it up." Gerard sighs and lays on the floor. "I could just call Mikey. He'd call Pete. Then I'd know everything. And you'd still be staring off into space like you're homesick." Ray nods, already pulling out his phone. Gerard sits up quickly from where he’s laying on the floor and snatches Ray’s phone out of his hand, "Fine! There's a guy in my art class that's beautiful and I want to have his children!"

Frank and Ray are silent for a while. Frank wants to laugh. He really does. Instead he settles on, "...Gerard. You don't have a uterus." "You don't know what science can develop in twenty years!" And then him and Ray both laugh. Gerard huffs and crosses his arms. It doesn't last very long and soon they're all laughing. After they calm down, Frank asks, "So who's this beautiful future father of your weird test tube babies?" "Brendon Urie," Gerard answers.

***

Brendon Urie sucks at art. He doesn't know why he chose this class. He's not an artist, he's a theatre nerd that was moved from Utah to New Jersey his sophomore year. An artist in New Jersey he is not. He hardcore regrets this decision up until...

Gerard Way.

First day of junior year, Brendon laid eyes on a senior sitting in a corner, looking for all the world like he didn't want anyone to bother him. He liked his fucking face. Who has a face like that? Brendon can tell you: angels. Angels have faces like that. He knows, he's Mormon. Ish.

For weeks, Brendon watched as Gerard entered and left the classroom, the only times he thought would be safe for creepy person-watching. He liked his ass, too.

The day they had to work in partners went down in Brendon's journal (it's totally fake, haha, it doesn't have two Golden Retriever puppies on the front with 'Puppy Love' written in pink, bubbly letters, hahahahashutup) as one of the best days of his life. Granted he's only been around for seventeen years, but still. And since that day, Brendon is more avid in his Gerard-watching. Gerard doesn't speak to Brendon again after that, but that doesn't keep Brendon from crushing on him hardcore.

One day after art, Brendon walks out of class and totally doesn't see this guy with piercings and knuckle tattoos approach him until he's being pulled away to the boys' bathroom. Brendon is a little unsettled, because the stories of seniors with piercings and tattoos pulling unsuspecting victims into bathrooms usually end up gruesome. Or with rushed and passionate buttsex between lovers that have been keeping it secret from their two groups of friends for totally justifiable reasons. But that's probably only on good days.

"You're Brendon Urie?" The guy asks. Brendon nods, "I am." His voice was shaky with nervousness. The guy smiles, "I'm Frank." "Uh.. Hi..?" Brendon doesn't actually know what to do right now. "So, I have a friend who's interested in you and I had to find out for his sake if you're single. I don't need another night of rebound sex," Frank says in an exasperated tone. "I'm pretty single. Like those slices of cheese in the plastic wrappers? I'm Kraft Single," Brendon replies and Frank laughs. "Okay, thanks. I just needed some peace of mind." Frank turns and walks out of the bathroom, calling, "See you later, cheese slice!" After waiting for a bit (and recovering from the weird conversation), Brendon decides it's safe to leave the bathroom.

When he opens the door he sees Frank with a friend, talking before they walk off together. Brendon squints and realizes he is well acquainted with that ass. That is Gerard Way's ass. Was he talking about Gerard Way’s ass?

***

And so, Pete Wentz brings Brendon over to his house, along with his friends Andy Hurley and Joe Trohman. Once they all get situated in Pete’s room, Joe and Andy going head to head at Mario Kart and Andy trying to throw Joe off by throwing his hands up in front of Joe’s part of the screen when it’s important, Pete sits on his bed and Brendon sits on the floor beside his bed.

Seeing the other three are distracted, Pete turns to Brendon, “So. You like Mikey’s brother?” Brendon blinks, “Mikey’s brother?” Pete rolls his eyes, “Gerard Way.” “Oh! Yeah, he’s hot,” Brendon says. Pete laughs, “I wouldn’t say that.” Brendon gives Pete a slightly dubious look, “You’re.. dating his brother..? They share similar traits.” “Yeah, but I’m obviously cuter,” a voice from the hallway says and Pete scrambles up from his bed and runs to give the figure in the doorway an excited hug and kiss.

So here stands Mikey Way, lovingly embraced by Pete, and holding a plastic bag. “I bring chips and other assortments of junk food,” he says, holding up the bag. “You’re a dime, babe.” Pete says, kissing Mikey’s cheek and then grabbing the bag from him. He sits on his bed and dumps the bag out before him. “Mikey, why are there so many Milky Way wrappers?” Brendon asks, looking at the pile on Pete’s bed. “...The Milky Ways are for Mikey Way,” is all Mikey says before shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes.

“Alright, I hear you like my brother,” Mikey says, grabbing what he thinks is a Milky Way and seeing it’s just the sad remains. Brendon nods, “I do. He’s in my art cla--” Brendon is cut off by Mikey, “Oh, I know. Gerard told me. Well, Pete told me, and then I got it out of Gerard. Frank told me that he likes you.” “Frank is that short guy with the piercings, right?” Brendon asks. He’s getting kind of excited, hearing that Gerard likes him, too. Mikey nods, “You’ve met him?” Brendon shrugs, “I guess? Kind of? He pulled me into the bathrooms yesterday and I was kinda worried it was gonna end badly. You don’t really hear any good stories of punk guys pulling Mormon boys into school bathrooms. I thought he was going to beat me up.”

Pete laughs and sits in Mikey’s lap, munching on some chips. “So, what’s gonna happen now, my love?” Mikey puts a finger to his temple and screws his eyes shut, “Well, let me just use my seer abilities and tell you.” Pete chuckles and swallows his mouthful of Doritos before giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Mikey wipes off the crumbs. “But you are his brother. So what should I do?” Brendon asks. Mikey smiles a bit, “You like him?” Brendon nods, “Yeah.” Mikey smiles wider, “Ask him out.”

***

  
Mikey said to ask Gerard out, but Brendon thinks of himself as the most nervous muffin in existence. How can a muffin ask out a cupcake? Gerard, as Brendon sees it, is so far out of Brendon’s league that they are not in the same ballpark. When the next day rolls around and Brendon sees Gerard in class, he gathers up his courage to ask, only to greet Gerard with a “hey!” and have Gerard answer with a “hi” and a smile that melts Brendon’s heart to lovey dovey goo. He won’t be asking Gerard out any time soon.

***

Gerard feels like he’s falling deeper and deeper for Brendon Urie Be My Partner. As winter break approaches, as does the date of his graduation. This startles Gerard because, what if he graduates and never asks Brendon out? A wasted opportunity. He can’t be upfront, then he’ll be himself and shiiiit, that would scare the little junior off. Who better to ask advice from then his own brother?

When the two of them get home that evening, Gerard stands awkwardly in Mikey’s doorway. Mikey notices when he briefly looks up from his laptop, “Yes?” Gerard clears his throat, “So, you know when Pete told you that I like that Brendon Urie kid? Well, he wasn’t entirely wrong. I kinda wanna ask him out. Pete’s his friend, right? So, by extension, he is also your friend. How should I ask him out?” Gerard finishes his sentence with a slight lack of breath and refuses to look his brother in the eye.

Mikey gives a smug smile, “About time. Actually, me and Pete ganged up on Brendon a few weeks ago telling him to ask you out. Funny.” Gerard stops poking at the carpet with his toe and gives Mikey his full attention, “Really!?” Mikey laughs, “Yeah. I assumed he chickened out when you didn’t come bursting in here telling me of your undying love having no limits.” Gerard chuckles, “Shut up, I wouldn’t do that.”

Mikey raises an eyebrow at that statement and Gerard goes back to looking at everything but him. “Okay, maybe that’s something I would do,” he admits. Mikey nods like, ‘Quite right it’s something you’d do, you fucking liar,’ and goes back to his laptop.

When Gerard gets back to his room, he starts pacing. Honest to God pacing, like how Fred Flintstone did it, except there was no hole being worn in his carpet. He paces and starts thinking of how to ask Brendon out. He likes him back, so it shouldn’t be that hard. It shouldn’t be. It most likely will be, because that’s just how things go for Gerard. After coming up with about a million ways to ask Brendon out, he just dismisses it all and goes to bed. He’ll fucking wing it.

***

Frank is outside smoking a cigarette before class when Gerard approaches him. “Frank, I’m going to ask Brendon out today.” Frank smiles, “That’s great. “ “No, I’m telling you so you won’t let me chicken out,” Gerard explains. Frank takes a drag off of his cigarette and blows it in Gerard’s face, “Sure thing, chicken.” Gerard frowns, “I’m not a chicken.” Frank laughs, “You just called yourself a chicken!” Gerard shakes his head, “No, I said I might chicken out. Do I have eggs falling out of my ass? No? I’m not a fucking chicken.” Frank nods, “All right, and as soon as you drop a few eggs at the sight of Brendon, I’ll let you know.”

Gerard rolls his eyes and laughs, “Give me a fucking cigarette, asshole.” Frank the Asshole gives Gerard the Potential Chicken a cigarette and they both stand outside, leaning against the wall like two of the coolest kids to ever cool kid and contrive lung cancer until the bell rings.

As Gerard goes to his class and Frank walks to his, Frank can’t help but think about Gerard. He’s been best friends with Gerard since middle school, and best friends with benefits since around this last summer, and Frank’s kinda happy that Gerard is finally finding someone to have a legit relationship with. He then decides that he will try to have a talk with Brendon as soon as possible. Gerard is Frank’s, and he’ll be damned if some junior from Nevada is gonna fuck with his feelings. Not saying that he doesn’t want Gerard with Brendon, but he won’t be standing around if things go sour.

***

In Brendon’s art class, they have to work with partners again. Brendon usually hates when his teachers make him get with a partner because he doesn’t have many friends in any of his classes. In art, however, the story is completely different. Gerard Way is in his art class, and he loves every second they get to work on a partner project together. After the teacher finishes telling the class what to do and to get with a partner, Brendon turns in his seat to look at Gerard. Gerard meets his gaze and nods and motions for Brendon to come on over to his corner.

Brendon sits down and Gerard can feel his palms sweating. Frank isn’t here to tell him not to chicken out, and he doesn’t know if he’s going to chicken out or not. He hopes not because Brendon is sitting next to him and smiling and talking and smelling so good and Gerard just blurts out, “Brendon Urie, be my partner?” Brendon laughs and nods, “Yeah, why do you think I’m sitting over here? I thought we already had this sorted out?” To hell with needing Frank there to make sure Gerard’s got the guts. He shakes his head, “No like, be my partner. My person. My significant other.” Brendon’s smile falters and his eyes get kinda wide, “Wait, are you asking me out?” Gerard nods, “It seems that way.” He has this really big nervous smile on his face that gets wider when Brendon nods and says, “Sure!” The teacher walks by at that point and redirects them to their art project.

While they work, Brendon reveals that he was going to ask Gerard out a while ago, but he wussed out. Gerard admits that he knows. “What? How did you know? “ Gerard bows his head, “Mikey told me yesterday.”

Brendon frowns, “Dammit, Mikey.. Him and Pete cornered me up at Pete’s house with Andy and Joe. And junk food! Mikey ate all the Milky Ways and I was just so confused because the only advice your brother would give me was to ask you out. Turns out I didn’t have the guts when the time came. I’m glad you did, though!” Gerard gives a smile, a big one that’s not so nervous now, “Me, too.”

That night, Gerard bursts into Mikey’s room, telling his brother of his undying love for Brendon and how it knows no limits.

***

Brendon is currently on the phone with his best friend back in his hometown, Ryan Ross. Ryan doesn’t know about Gerard and Brendon is about to drop the biggest bomb down on him. He doesn’t know when, though, because Ryan seems very content to ramble on about how Spencer Fucking Smith won’t stop smacking his ass whenever he walks by.

“He says he does it because I’m doing a good job! I’d be fine with it if I knew what it was I was doing so good at! Everytime he smacks it, he shouts, ‘good job!’ what did I do!?” Brendon laughs, “Ryan, I’m terribly sorry that Spencer likes to smack your ass and congratulate you on doing such a good job at being Ryan, but I have something to tell you!” “More important than the constant assault of my ass?” Ryan asks with a bored tone. “That makes it sound way more graphic than it actually is, but yes!” Brendon basically shouts into his phone. “Well then, tell me what’s so important, Urie,” Ryan says from his end. Brendon thinks he hears a slurp from a drink and the creaking of Ryan’s desk chair.

“Ryan. Ryan Ross. You will never believe what I’ve done,” Brendon prepares his big announcement, trying to build it up and get Ryan as pumped as possible. “Did you kill somebody? Because as ‘easygoing’ as you are, I wouldn’t be surprised if you killed someone. You’re very clumsy. You could trip over someone or bump into someone as they’re toting something heavy. Please tell me you didn’t kill someone because I don’t want to have to act like I didn’t spend the majority of my Thursday night listening to a murderer go on about his first kill,” Ryan finally finishes talking and Brendon is laughing. “Ryan! You little freak, no! I got a boyfriend!” “You what!? Tell me about him!” Ryan eggs him on.

Brendon proceeds to spend an hour gushing about his new artsy senior boyfriend to Ryan and Ryan doesn’t seem very supportive of how dark he seems to be. After an hour of more gushing and Brendon proving to Ryan that Gerard is an angel sent from above with an ass fine enough to make any head turn, Ryan chuckles. “I thought I’d get a boyfriend first.” “Well, we knew I was the charmer when I was the first to get a girlfriend,” Brendon says and Ryan scoffs, “Lies! You only got a girlfriend because you kept doing her homework! And you weren’t even doing a good job! She failed that class!” “But she thought of me as endearing and she asked me out anyway,” Brendon says in a playful tone. “Yes, Brendon, she thought of you as endearing which is basically the same as saying you were as cute as a puppy and she wanted to keep you around to feed you treats and rub your belly, not send you gifts and fuck you on your birthday.” “Isn’t that the same thing?” Ryan hangs up.

***

Winter break is crap, Gerard thinks. He had planned to possibly spend some time with Brendon. But noooo, the Uries decided that they want to go back to Utah for the holidays and celebrate Christmas with the fam. His first winter break having a boyfriend and he isn’t even there to celebrate it with him!

He knows that he shouldn’t be upset, he knows it’s not Brendon’s fault. He tried to persuade his parents to let him stay. They asked why and he said, ‘It’d be cool to spend Christmas with my.. Um.. Friends.’ So, naturally, they said no.

Gerard’s laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling with his arms crossed. He thinks about showing up in Utah and surprising Brendon for Christmas. That’d be the coolest thing. It’s not like he’s a romantic or anything. He just feels fine-tuned to the romantic side of things sometimes. Okay, he’s actually a pretty big romantic, and lucky for him, so is Brendon, so he doesn’t feel too bad about that.

The idea of showing up on Brendon’s doorstep for Christmas sticks with Gerard into the next day. Why not? He’s 18, his mom is fine with it, he’s got the money (although, he may have to ask Frank or Mikey for a few more dollars because comic book stores that pay 50% comic books doesn’t end up with you having much money), and he doesn’t have holiday plans to cancel.

So he starts packing and is on his way to the airport within an hour. He calls Brendon. “Hello?” Brendon sounds out of breath. “Hey!” Gerard says, sitting in his car. He’s currently parked in the airport parking lot and having second thoughts. “Gerard!” Brendon says and Gerard can hear the smile in his voice. It makes him smile, too, “What’s up?” Brendon lets out a sigh and laughs, “Finished a snowball fight with my cousins. For little kids, they sure do have good aim!” Gerard chuckles, “That’s fun. You enjoying yourself, then?” Brendon nods on the other side of the line, forgetting that Gerard can’t see him. He sighs in a slightly pathetic way, “Yeah. Although, I wish you were here, Gerard. I miss you.” That does it. At that, Gerard grabs his suitcase and gets out of the car. “Yeah, me too. Hey, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later!” He hangs up before getting inside. Brendon is very confused.

***

Gerard has run into a bit of an issue. Peering out of the windows of the airport, he sees people leaving to see their families tomorrow, on Christmas, and people coming home to loving, open arms. He realizes, he doesn’t know a damn thing about Salt Lake City. Looking every which direction, he starts feeling a bit sick. It’s snowing its ass off. He stands inside the doors of the airport for a while, waiting for his head to stop spinning. He’s such an idiot! He finally approaches someone standing nearby.

It’s a guy with flippy brown hair and a really frilly, obnoxious red coat with a red beanie to match.

“Hey, can you help me?” He asks them. The guy looks up from his phone and nods. “So uh..” Gerard begins, “I kind of bought my plane ticket here on poor judgement because I didn’t plan on getting a motel room or anything. Do you know where the nearest one is?” The guy nods again and smiles, “Sure. I’m seeing some family off right now, but once they text me they got onto the plane all right, I’ll help you out. I’m Ryan, by the way.” Ryan holds out a hand and Gerard takes it, shaking it, “Gerard.” He gives his most friendly smile and Ryan raises a brow. “Gerard, eh?” Gerard frowns slightly, “Yeah?”

Ryan smiles a little, like he’s a sly little devil (he kind of looks like a little devil in that damn coat and his dumb hat) and says,”Gerard Way?” Gerard blinks, “Yes? How did you know?” “My name’s Ryan Ross, Brendon Urie is my best friend. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Ryan says, his smile getting kind of goofy. Gerard smiles back, “Wow! What are the chances! It’s very nice to meet you, he’s said a lot about you, too. Hey! You can help me out!” “I bet I can, you’re here to see Brendon, right?” Ryan asks, crossing his arms. “I am! But he doesn’t know. This is very much a surprise,” Gerard says, getting serious. Ryan nods, “Alright. Well then, forget the motel, you can stay at my house, and I’ll take you to Brendon tomorrow morning. Sound good?” Gerard feels like all of this is too good to be true, shit is going way too smooth.

“Absolutely! Sounds great!”

And so Ryan leads Gerard to his car and drives him to his house. When Ryan’s mom asks who Gerard is, Ryan says he’s a friend of Brendon’s from New Jersey. Apparently everyone’s gay and no one’s mother knows. Gerard thinks that’s funny but doesn’t say anything. Ryan says that Gerard can stay in his room and Ryan can sleep on the floor, but Gerard demands that Ryan keep his bed. He’d feel so guilty to make someone sleep on the floor instead of his bed. So Ryan rolls out a sleeping bag and some pillows for Gerard on the floor and sits criss cross on his bed.

“So. Brendon, huh?” Ryan asks. Gerard chuckles, “Yeah.” “So tell me why you chose my best friend and why I should think you’re worthy enough for him,” Ryan says, sitting up straighter and looking sort of dignified. Gerard feels kind of nervous. This is the Best Friend™. Which is to be more feared than the mother or father. “Well, I think he’s perfect. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him since I first saw him. All I could think was that I wanted to be with that kind of person. The guy with the sweet smile that he shows to everyone, that hums when he’s sitting there with nothing to do. He has a really great voice. And he’s just. So nice. And a little asshole. But so perfect, so I find it hard to care.”

He looks up from his hands that are fiddling with his sleeping bag to Ryan, who is beaming a huge smile. All he can think to say is, “Uhm..?” Then Ryan busts out with, “That is the cutest thing I have ever heard in my life and I can’t wait for his reaction tomorrow when you show up on his doorstep with a bow on your head!” Gerard laughs, “I never actually said anything about wearing a bow on my head..?” Ryan flashes another smile, “I know.”

***

“Merry Christmas!” Ryan yells as he wakes up Gerard. Gerard is startled awake and looks at Ryan with groggy, wide eyes. “Merry Christmas?” He says as he tries to remember who this guy is.

His name is Ryan Ross and he’s smiling deviously at Gerard with a bow in one hand and wrapping paper in the other. “You’re not thinking what I think you are, right?” Gerard asks, hopefully. Ryan nods, “Afraid so. Get dressed so I can wrap you up!” Gerard hesitates at first, but eventually complies since Ryan keeps saying how much Brendon will love it. Anything to please Brendon, he thinks. So he gets dressed and stands in the middle of Ryan’s room for thirty minutes as Ryan wraps him as well as he can.

The drive to Brendon’s house is difficult, and Gerard hardly even pays attention to how the bow is pulling on his hair because he is so damn excited! He’s always admired the movies where the guy or the girl goes to surprise their significant other on special occasions, and now he’s finally carrying out the years old cliche for himself. He can’t help but think of how much Frank would laugh at him for being extremely sappy, but he doesn’t really care all that much, because hey the car’s stopping in front of Brendon’s house.

“Now, Brendon doesn’t know that you or me are in on this. You didn’t answer when he called you earlier, right?” Ryan asks. Gerard shakes his head to the best of his ability, “Kind of hard to when your arms are wrapped in place by your sides.” Ryan nods, “Good point. Brendon is really bummed that you didn’t answer him when he called you to say Merry Christmas, but I think he’ll feel better after this.” Ryan beams a huge smile and then jumps out of the car to run around the front and help Gerard out of the passenger seat. Gerard’s legs are free of any wrapping paper. Not because Ryan didn’t wrap his legs, but because Gerard ripped it off when he walked to the car.

Gerard’s heart is beating fast and his smile is wide behind the wrapping paper covering his face as he walks up to the door. His hands are getting sweaty but he doesn’t really care because oh wow they’re at the door.

Ryan knocks on the door and rings the doorbell. Gerard hears someone shout, “Brendon, get the door!” And Ryan shouts, “Brendon! Get the door quickly! It’s cold!” Gerard hears other voices. Little kids squealing over their Christmas presents and laughing and Gerard is kind of worried that he’s intruding on their family Christmas.

In the midst of his worry, Brendon opens the door and Ryan yells, “Merry Christmas!” Gerard’s smiling the biggest he can, but Brendon can’t see because of the wrapping paper. Brendon gives a confused smile, “Gerard..?” Gerard nods the best he can. “Gerard!” Brendon’s smile widens and it looks like he’s about to split his face. “Well, unwrap your present,” Ryan says and steps to the side. Brendon runs forward and tears off all of the wrapping paper, and as soon as his arms are free, Gerard has Brendon in the biggest hug. “Merry Christmas,” he says into Brendon’s hair. Brendon pulls away and smiles at Gerard, “What are you doing here?” Gerard shrugs, “I wanted to see you for Christmas. I love you, do you really think I was gonna make you spend Christmas alone?”

Ryan gasps playfully and covers his mouth before walking into the house yelling, “Merry Christmas!” and closing the door behind him, as to leave the lovebirds alone. Brendon is just looking at Gerard with starry eyes. Gerard chuckles nervously. That was either a dangerous slip or he’s really happy. “Don’t look surprised. You think I’d fly from New Jersey to Utah to spend Christmas with a guy that I’m only just fond of?” Brendon grins, “I love you, too!” And then he kisses him. Gerard smiles and kisses him back. “So…” Gerard starts, “Can we go inside now? I’m freezing.”

***

Frank is pretty sure there’s never seen a happier, or mushier, couple than that of Gerard and Brendon. School is about to end, so both Frank and Gerard are very upset to be leaving high school. Frank says he’s going to play in his band, despite getting a full ride scholarship, and Gerard is going to go to the School of Visual Arts. Brendon is going to stay put in high school and neither Gerard nor Brendon are very happy about that. They spend every day together as the year nears summer, which is cutting off Frank’s time with Gerard.

Frank’s in a sort of sour mood at the moment, sitting in the corner of his government class. Gerard has been spending all of his time with Brendon. He isn’t too upset, he’s had more time to chill with Jamia (who’s this totally cool girl that works at the guitar store and has his English class), but he kind of really misses his best friend.

He’s getting home from going to the guitar store after school and kicking off his shoes when his cell phone rings. It’s a number he doesn’t recognize, so he doesn’t answer. The same number calls again and he swipes across his screen to answer. “Who the fuck is this and what the fuck do you want?”

“Frank?” He hears Brendon’s voice, crying and weepy.

“Oh wow, Brendon? What’s the matter?” “I came out to my parents and they kicked me out,” Brendon replies. Frank can hear wind blowing into the speakers, as well as Brendon’s gasps from crying. “Are you with Gerard?” Frank asks. “No, his phone’s dead. I tried calling him and it went straight to voicemail. He gave me your number a while ago in case I couldn’t reach him,” Brendon says, crying less.

“Where are you? I’ll come get you.”

***

Brendon and Frank are in the car on the way to Gerard’s house. Brendon is in the passenger seat, not really crying anymore but looking pissed, disappointed and scared all at once. His hastily packed bags are in the back seat. It was all very nasty business. Frank is clutching his steering wheel tight and gritting his teeth.

He was very upset. There was a lot of yelling and he tried really hard not to punch Brendon’s dad in the face but he did and now his fist is bloodied and bruised. Brendon’s just staring at the floorboard. Frank tries to call Gerard again and he finally picks up.“Hello?”

“For fuck’s sake, Gerard, where the hell have you been?” Frank asks. “I was at the movies with Mikey and our parents.That one movie I told you about is playing and--” “I don’t give a shit what’s playing and I don’t care if you got free popcorn and I do not fucking _care_ if you spilled soda all over the people in front of you as you tried to get up to use the restroom. Your boyfriend and I have been trying to get hold of you for the past hour,” Frank has to take some really deep breaths as he listens to Gerard.

“I saw all the missed calls, what’s up?” Gerard asks. “Are you home?” Frank asks. “Yeah, just got home,” Gerard says, “Frank you’re freaking me out, is everything okay?” “See you in a bit,” Frank says and then hangs up. Brendon has started staring out the window.

Gerard is standing by the driveway when Frank pulls up. “Hey guys, what’s wrong?”

Frank gets out of the car and closes his door and Brendon follows. “Brendon got kicked out,” Frank answers. Gerard’s eyes widen and he hugs his boyfriend after Brendon runs to him. “I am so sorry, you said you weren’t ready!” Gerard says.

“They kept asking why I hang out with you so often. So I figured, why lie? They’re just going to keep asking if they think I’m not telling the truth..” Brendon pulls away and sighs. “Let’s get inside,” Gerard says. Frank and Brendon follow him inside and to his room.

***

Gerard leans on the doorframe of the living room that evening with Mikey at his side. Brendon and Frank are sitting in his room in the basement. His mom is sitting on the couch with their dad. His mom looks up and notices him standing there. “Yes?” “Can Brendon stay with us for a while?” He asks with a hopeful tone in his voice.

“Your boyfriend?” His mom asks. He nods. It’s very quiet for a while.

Mikey groans, “Oh just say yes already, you know that’s what you're going to say.” “Really?” Gerard asks, his eyes getting wide. She nods, smiling, “Well, you’re about to move out anyway so you can just take him with you when you leave. He’s more than welcome here in the meantime.”

Gerard smiles, “Thanks.” He and Mikey make their way back downstairs.

When they enter the room, both Frank and Brendon stand up. “What did she say?” Brendon asks.

“She said yes,” Gerard says.

Brendon smiles tiredly, “That’s good. I honestly didn’t know where else to go that wasn’t all the way in Utah.” Gerard puts his arm around Brendon’s shoulders and smiles, “I got you.”

Frank smiles, “That’s good. I doubt your dad is very happy.” “I doubt he’s very conscious,” Brendon replies. Frank just looks at his knuckles and smiles wider.

***

When school ends, there’s a lot of tears. Brendon watched as his boyfriend crossed the stage in his ugly green cap and gown. Afterward is the graduation party, where younger years aren’t invited, but sneak in anyway

It’s Brendon’s first party, much less his first party with alcohol and drugs being passed around. He’s excited, but also a bit nervous. He feels so grown up, which he doesn’t think fits him at all. Brendon never really gets Gerard to himself around the beginning of the party, so he sits in the corner and watches people do shots and other party festivities. Gerard sees him sitting by himself and walks over.

“Hey!” Gerard beams. Brendon smiles back and sees the beer in his hand. “How many of those have you had?” He asks. Gerard shrugs and offhandedly says, “Maybe three.”

Brendon’s eyes widen, “So are you like, totally drunk right now?” Gerard laughs, “No, I’m like, totally buzzed right now. Haven’t you ever been drinking?” Brendon shakes his head. “No?”

Gerard reaches over into a nearby cooler and opens a beer before handing it to Brendon. “Well, consider this your first time.” Brendon smirks, “Are you going to be gentle with me?” Gerard laughs after taking another swig of his drink, “Wanna find out?” Brendon laughs. “Yeah, sure, Gerard.” Gerard picks up on the joking tone, “I was serious but okay.”

Brendon hadn’t realized and his heart picks up the pace as Gerard looks away and examines the party from the corner. He thought Gerard had been joking and now he can’t help but feel his face getting warmer.

He looks down at the drink in his hands for a bit before looking back up at Gerard. His face is also noticeably red and Brendon thinks it’s extremely cute. They stand there for a while, drinking their beers in silence and the air around them growing awkward. Gerard is regretting having suggested it. He’s about to say, ‘Haha, just joking,’ before Brendon speaks up.

“You know, I wouldn’t be opposed to that. Y’know.. The sex thing..” He isn’t looking at Gerard. Instead he’s trying his hardest not to look Gerard in the eye because he knows that as soon as he does, he’ll chicken out. Gerard blushes deeper and clears his throat, “Yeah?” This is when Brendon decides to look at Gerard, blushing just as much but with a very profound look on his face. “Yeah,” he says simply.

This is when Pete Wentz of all people runs over and hooks an arm around Brendon. Gerard and Brendon both jump, having been abruptly pulled from their pocket of sexual tension. “Beebo, you gotta go do some shots with me!” Pete exclaims, laughing and grinning. “Uh, I dunno, Pete, I haven’t really ever drank before--” Pete stops him right there when he looks him in the eyes with a very serious expression. He points at the beer in Brendon’s hand, “Is that. A beer?” Brendon, confused and alarmed by the sudden change in character, nods his head, “Yes..?”

And Pete’s smile is back as he laughs, “Then you’ve drank before!” He’s pulling Brendon to a group of people yelling and laughing and Brendon looks back at Gerard with a panicked look. Gerard grins, “Me too, me too.” Brendon sighs. He won’t be saved any time soon.

***

Sunlight is evil. Gerard remembers a time not too long ago when he was thinking this same thing before. He doesn’t bother trying to convince himself he’ll never drink again, it’s most likely a lost cause. He opens his eyes a tiny bit, the one small window in his basement letting sunlight assault his eyeballs. He groans and rolls over to avoid the intrusion, and when he does, he squeaks. Brendon’s in his bed.

Brendon’s fast asleep, his mouth slightly open as a quiet snore falls out of his lips. His hair is disheveled and his eyes dart back and forth under his eyelids. Gerard is distracted by how peaceful and precious Brendon looks like this before noticing a small detail. Brendon doesn’t appear to be wearing a shirt. Hesitant, Gerard slides his foot along Brendon’s leg, above his knee, along his outer thigh, before stopping.

Yep. No clothes. Gerard holds his breath as he shifts around, feeling for clothes on himself before coming to the conclusion that, yep, he’s also naked. A quick look at his floor on the other side of the room confirms it even further, they are both very much naked.

Gerard lies there for a while, unsure of how to proceed. He’s most likely slept with Brendon Urie. He admits, he’s been fantasizing about this for a while. He’s kind of disappointed he can’t remember anything about it. Brendon stirring next to him interrupts his thoughts and he looks over at him. Brendon’s still sleeping but he’s now laying on his side, facing away from Gerard. Gerard waits before slowly getting out of bed, careful not to wake the angel next to him. He quickly pulls on some underwear and pajama bottoms. He grabs a shirt off the floor and walks upstairs to the kitchen.

Mikey sits at the dining table, sipping coffee and smoking a cigarette. As Gerard comes into the room, Mikey chuckles. “Morning, sunshine.” He pushes a cup of coffee in Gerard’s direction. He’d had it made just a bit ago. Gerard gives him a grateful look as Mikey also hands him a couple Asprins. After Gerard has sat down and taken a few sips of his coffee, Mikey clears his throat. “Sooo.. You’ve got some talking to do, Casanova.” Gerard chokes on his coffee and looks at his brother. “Do you remember last night?” He asks, because he’d like some details. Mikey shakes his head, “Not anything regarding your night.” Gerard gives his brother a confused look, “Then why are you calling me Casanova?” Mikey gestures to Gerard’s shirt. It’s Brendon’s. Gerard blushes.

Mikey laughs, “I’ve been wondering when you two were going to make things 'official'.” Gerard squinty glares at him, “Taunt me not, brother. I’d like to remind you of the many walks of shame that I’ve caught you doing on the way in the door.” Mikey blushes but the smug smile on his face remains. They sit there for a while, and Mikey gets up. “Whatcha doing?” Gerard asks. “Making your boyfriend a cup of coffee. You’re so thoughtless,” Mikey teases as he grabs a mug out of the cupboard. Gerard scoffs, “I am so thoughtful. I spontaneously flew to him for Christmas. I’m the most thoughtful.” Mikey pours coffee into the mug, “Not where it counts, bro. Coffee is all that matters.” Gerard nods. It’s very true.

After having the mug shoved into his hand, Gerard walks back downstairs. He sets the mug down on his bedside table and admires Brendon’s sleeping form. Since Gerard went upstairs, Brendon’s shifted more in his sleep. He’s facing Gerard now, his arms outstretched towards where Gerard would’ve been had he been sleeping still. It puts a small smile of adoration on Gerard’s face and he climbs into bed carefully. When Brendon doesn’t move, Gerard leans down and starts sprinkling kisses along his face, waking him gently.

Brendon slowly blinks awake and looks at Gerard. He smiles sweetly with a sleepy look in his eyes and Gerard’s heart explodes.

“Good morning,” Brendon croaks, his voice raspy. “Morning,” Gerard replies. Brendon sits up and groans loudly, holding his head in his hands. Gerard takes this moment to grab the coffee from his bedside table and hands it to Brendon. Brendon looks sincerely moved and gratefully accepts the coffee. Gerard holds up a finger before Brendon takes a drink and pulls an Asprin bottle out of the pocket of his pajama pants. He thinks Brendon is going to tear up, honestly. “Thank you,” Brendon says in an exasperated tone of voice. Gerard chuckles and nods.

After Brendon wakes up a little more, his eyes widen slightly. “Gerard,” he says in an urgent tone of voice. Gerard has been waiting for him to say something. “Yes?” He replies in a knowing way. “I’m.. I’m not wearing any clothes,” Brendon says as his face turns red. Gerard nods, “Yeah, neither was I when I woke up.” Brendon blushes more. “Did. Did we..? We didn’t..?” Brendon is the cutest mess Gerard has ever seen and he can’t help but let a little laugh slip out at Brendon’s confusion. Brendon looks at him with frantic look on his face. “Ha, I’m sorry, I just--” Gerard laughs more. Brendon just groans and covers his face with his hands, his coffee sitting in his lap. Gerard gets his laugh under control and clears his throat, “I’m sorry, you’re just so cute.” This makes Brendon smile a tiny bit and he drops his hands from his face to hold his coffee once again.

“So…” Brendon starts again after a little while longer, “We really had sex?” Gerard nods, “I can only assume that’s the case. I can’t really remember anything, to be honest. Fuzzy things, but not enough to piece together an explanation of what happened last night.” Brendon nods in understanding. “Wish I could remember it,” he mumbles after a while and Gerard quirks a small smile. “I do, too,” he admits. Brendon smiles at him fondly and then sighs. “Does anyone else know?” He asks. Gerard raises an eyebrow at this, “Why? You ashamed?” Brendon’s eyes widen and he waves his hands frantically, “Not at all! Just curious.” Gerard chuckles, “I was messing with you. Mikey knows.” From upstairs, Mikey yells, “Oh boy do I know.” Gerard laughs as Brendon smiles bashfully.

After that, Brendon slept in Gerard’s bed with him.

***

Gerard takes Brendon with him when he goes to New York for college. They get an apartment nearby, and Brendon enrolls in a high school close by to start his senior year. He argues that he could just drop out and get his GED so he could get a job to help with the apartment, but Gerard insists that high school is important and he won’t let Brendon drop out. They both get part-time jobs at this pretty legit record store. Brendon works after school and until 9 when Gerard gets out of his classes and works until 1 AM. Gerard comes home, and then they hang out until bed. They have a good routine going. Then Brendon meets two guys from the record store that work the same time as him, Josh and Tyler. They’re pretty sick. Gerard meets Jimmy, Lynz, Steve, and Kitty from art school, and learns that they are also all pretty sick.

The group starts hanging out, and suddenly Gerard and Brendon have something new to do on weekends. One Saturday night (or rather, early early Sunday morning), the two of them get home after a long night of hanging out with Jimmy and his gang. They’re both drunk, Brendon more so than Gerard because he decided to be the Mature Boyfriend for tonight, when they stumble through the door of their apartment.

“I’m glad elevators exist!” Brendon exclaims with a laugh as he sits on the floor and attempts to kick off his shoes. Gerard closes the door behind them and flips on the light switch, “Likewise. I shiver thinking of you on a set of stairs right now.” Brendon lies back onto the floor, “I’d be fine. ‘S’not like it’d be hard or nothin’.” Gerard smiles down at his inebriated boyfriend fondly, “Sure.” He kneels down and slips an arm under Brendon’s shoulders and pulls him up with an, “Alleyoop!” When Brendon gets somewhat stable on his feet, Gerard nudges him with his hip, “Where you wanna go?” Brendon gestures vaguely before slurring, “To the couch!” Gerard nods and helps Brendon over to the couch and sits next to him.

They sit there for a while in a lazy silence.

“Hey, G’rard?” Brendon says as he leans his head on Gerard’s shoulder. “Hm?” Gerard hums as he reaches up and runs his hand softly through Brendon’s hair. “When did we become guys that went out every night with friends? I didn’t used to be such a fungi,” Brendon says. Gerard chuckles, sensing the subtle pun in Brendon’s voice, “Well, maybe this is part of growing up for you.”

Brendon sits up and looks at Gerard, “Growin’ up, huh?” To this Gerard nods and Brendon lays his head on the back of the couch. “Growin’ up,” he repeats, feeling the words in his mouth and closing his eyes. Gerard keeps his eyes on Brendon, examining his face. Still just as beautiful and handsome as the day he laid eyes on him.

“Y’know something?” Brendon asks after a bit. “What?” Gerard asks. “I’m glad to be living the life I’m living. ‘Specially with you to love me and look after me,” Brendon says softly, a small smile gracing his lips. An infectious smile, because Gerard is smiling in return as he gently grabs his boyfriend’s chin and turns his face toward him. He kisses him sweetly and softly, and Brendon can feel his smile through the kiss. They pull away and he looks at Gerard with all the love in the world. He has all the love. All the other people need to find their own for right now, because currently all the love is being used on Gerard Way.

***

Pete is very much asleep when he gets a call at 11 pm on a Thursday. Then he’s very much awake and very much unhappy. He answers the phone without bothering to look at the caller I.D.. “What,” he growls, and not really asking. “Wentz!” A familiar voice happily shouts into the phone. Pete is suddenly awake and sits up in bed, “Trick! Bro, where have you been?”

Trick, or Patrick Stump to be exact, is Pete Wentz’s long time best friend that moved away around sophomore year. Communication between them had been scarce because of Patrick’s busy schedule, so this call is more than welcome.

“I’ve been around, but I have news!” Patrick exclaims, and Pete can hear the smile in his voice. “And that news is?” Pete says, encouraging Patrick to continue. Patrick clears his throat, “Get ready for this, Pete. I don’t know if you’re ready for this.” Pete rolls his eyes, “Patrick, I’m ready for anything and everything.” Patrick chuckles, “I’ll remember that. And now for the news!” Pete interrupts, “I assume you’re providing the drum roll.” “Har har, let me speak!” Patrick pouts. Pete only laughs into the phone in reply. “I’m moving back!” Patrick finally says.

Pete chokes on his laughter with a sharp gasp, “Are you serious!?” Patrick laughs, “Dead serious!” At this, Pete jumps out of bed, “That’s awesome! When will you be here!?” “This coming Monday!”

And as sure as Monday arrives, so does Patrick. Pete’s walking through the halls with Mikey, not really listening to what he’s saying in favor of searching the halls, when he spots him.

“Trick!” He yells before bolting from Mikey’s side and tackling Patrick in the biggest hug he can muster. Patrick stumbles back a bit before enthusiastically returning the hug, “Hey, Pete!”

Pete holds his best friend at arm’s length and beams at him, “Dude. It is literally so good to have you back.” Patrick smiles and nods, “Glad to be back.” Mikey walks up and smiles, “Well, I haven’t seen you for a while.” Patrick laughs and nods, “Very true. You two still dating?” Pete grins, “You bet your sweet ass!” Mikey only smiles, but Patrick can tell from that one smile that these two are in deep. He smiles back, “That’s real great, you guys.” The three walk together through the halls as Pete attempts to catch Patrick up on what he’s missed. “Man, Andy and Joe are gonna be so excited to see you,” Pete says as he leads Patrick around.

And excited they are.

***

Christmas is nearing and Brendon is very excited. He insists that him and Gerard go out to get an actual Christmas tree, he decorates the apartment, he gets a calendar that counts down until Christmas Day. After he finishes decorating on a weekend they both have nothing to do, he flops down onto their couch, out of breath from decorating so hardcore. Gerard brings him a mug of cocoa and Brendon smiles gratefully as he accepts. Gerard sits next to him and holds his own mug. He looks around the apartment and his eyes linger on the tree, “The apartment looks great, babe.” Brendon beams, “I think so, too!” “Can I ask something?” Gerard wonders aloud. Brendon nods as he takes a sip of his cocoa. “Why so active in your decorating?” Brendon noticeably blushes and Gerard quirks up a brow.

“No reason,” Brendon says eventually.

“Hmmm, bullshit,” Gerard replies.

Brendon harrumphs and Gerard smiles because he knows he’s right. “Spit it out,” Gerard prods. “Christmas is special to me. It’s when you came to Utah just for me and told me you love me,” Brendon says eventually and focuses on his drink. Despite loving and living with Gerard for a while now, he still gets bashful. But that’s okay because Gerard gets bashful, too. He clears his throat, “That made Christmas special for me, too. If I hadn’t done that, who knows if we’d be where we are now.” Brendon smiles at him from his mug, “Yeah, that’s very true. I’m glad you did that, too.”

The sweet aura surrounding them is somewhat interrupted by Gerard’s cell phone ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket, sees it’s Mikey, and answers. “Hey, Mikes.” “Gerard! Hey, man. What are you doing for Christmas?” Mikey asks from his line. Gerard chuckles, “Very straight to the point. Me and Bren’ are gonna spend it in our apartment.” Mikey nods, despite knowing damn well Gerard can’t see him, “Uh huh, I see, and how big is your apartment?” Gerard looks around, “Uh, a good size? For the amount I got it for, a real good size.” “That’s good, I’m glad to hear it,” Mikey says a bit distractedly. He shushes someone and Gerard thinks he can hear him swat at someone. “Mikey, what’s up?” Gerard asks. Brendon is shooting him all kinds of confused looks. When a knock comes from their door, Brendon gets up to see who it is, but Gerard has a pretty good idea.

“You didn’t..!”

When Brendon opens the door he’s greeted by Mikey’s cheerful face. “We did!” Mikey exclaims. “‘We’..?” Brendon repeats as Gerard hangs up and walks over to the door. “We!” A voice says again as Pete, Patrick, Frank, and Ray seem to materialize beside Mikey. They’re all bundled up in their thick winter coats, snow still clinging to them. Gerard gives a confused look, “Why do I feel like I’ve seen this before?” Brendon just laughs and allows the group inside.

Once inside the apartment, the guys rid themselves of their thick coats and wander around Gerard and Brendon’s apartment. Brendon is making cocoa for everyone because holy shit, they’re all so cold. Gerard is telling everyone not to track mud and snow into their apartment because Brendon just decorated and it looks really nice and Gerard doesn’t want anyone fucking it up. Everyone just nods and Mikey rolls his eyes because he’s never seen Gerard care so much about his room looking nice, so the apartment looking nice is kind of surprising.

“Gerard, we brought presents, can we stick them under your tree?” Ray says as he pulls two gifts out of his bag. Gerard smiles a bit, “Sure. You guys didn’t have to bring gifts.” As Ray and Pete start putting their gifts under the tree, Frank pats Gerard on the shoulder, “It’s Christmas, bro. Presents are gonna happen.” Gerard just chuckles and nods, “Well, it’s a good thing we bought you guys gifts. We were gonna mail them to you because we couldn’t get any money for a trip to Jersey.” Frank smiles big and goes over to Ray and Pete and puts his gifts under the tree as well. Gerard spots Patrick and gives him a hug, “Dude! It’s been ages since I last saw you! Did you move back?” Patrick nods and laughs, “I got back a bit ago.” “Well, I’d like you to meet Brendon!” Gerard gestures for Brendon to come over and introduces him to Patrick. “Bren, this is Patrick Stump. He’s a good friend of me and Mikey’s. He moved away a while ago and apparently underwent a little makeover,” Gerard jokes. Patrick chuckles, “I used to have long hair and sideburns.” Brendon laughs and nods, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Brendon Urie.” Pete pounces on both Brendon and Patrick, hanging an arm around both guy’s neck, “Aw, my two buddies, becoming buddies. Christmas miracles all around!”

With Christmas only a week away, this is going to be an interesting seven days.

***

“Baby, wake up,” Brendon hears as he’s slowly pulled out of sleep. He just groans and nuzzles into his pillow. He hears Gerard chuckle and feels the bed move as Gerard gets up. He hears footsteps as Gerard leaves the room and lies awake for a little bit, wondering where he went. Suddenly, there’s a thunderous sound of people running in his direction and he panics for a bit before multiple bodies throw themselves at him, laughing and shouting. He turns and sees that Pete is sitting on his back. Pete grins and kisses Brendon on the nose, “It’s Christmas, motherfucker.” Brendon chuckles quietly as Patrick accidentally punches Ray in the face. He gets out of the bed before Frank gets kneed in the stomach and in return elbows Pete in the side. Gerard smooches Brendon on the cheek, “Merry Christmas. Good wake up call?” Brendon laughs, “Our friends ambushing me and then fighting in our bed? Yes, totally.” Gerard suspects sarcasm.

But it really is Brendon’s favorite Christmas. One of them, at least.

***  
The guys stay over for New Year’s and head home January 2nd. Frank left before anyone else, on December 29th. He wanted to spend New Year’s Eve with his girlfriend. When everyone finally gets out the door, Brendon closes the door behind them and leans on it with his eyes closed. As he lets out a sigh, Gerard chuckles. “Tired?” Brendon looks at Gerard and smiles a bit, “It’s not a bad thing. I had a good time with them. It’s just been so crowded.” Gerard nods, “I know what you mean. We haven’t had any alone time since last year.” Brendon laughs, “You make it sound like it was a long time!” Gerard kisses Brendon as he laughs and soon they’re off to the bedroom to enjoy their first day of the year alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on making it to the end! Any and all feedback is appreciated. Leave some Kudos, leave some comments, leave some hate, honestly I wouldn't be able to blame you.  
> Anyway, thank you for the read! Please check out my other fics if you liked my work.
> 
> 10/26/17  
> abandoning ObviouslyIronman. it's been a good run. for my future works, please look for themvampwrites.


End file.
